Anga Dhana
Anga Dhana is a Lama and the physical reincarnation of Santulan. Dhana and her celestial spirit suffered from malice until both were eventually cleansed and pacified by Yinyan, becoming a disciple of the Santulan Movement. History Spiritual Origins In Anga Dhana's past life, she was Santulan, a celestial who wielded the power of balance and harmony. An inhabitant of the warring astral plane, they and the other celestials created a kingdom to fend off all sorts of corruption. When they settled in, Santulan raised a Devata by the name of Trung. Eventually, the Celestials began to die out and so did Santulan. Wishing for rejuvenation, Santulan gifted Trung their power before their heavenly body passed, spiritually transcending into the body of a human upon Earth. Early Life Anga Dhana was born in a village in within the Zandy County at an ancient time. Raised by a poor family that lived on thievery, she lived as a brigand, robbing people in nearby forests and mountains. Her spiritual presence would radiate an energy that would influence victims to approach its source, only to be ambushed and mugged. Dhana's criminal life had eventually reached the public awareness and was exposed, leading to her banishment. Dhana traversed many extreme distances and lands to find a settlement that would accept her stay. During her travels, she had undergone deep regret and was plagued by devastating amounts of fatigue, desperation and anguish. By the time she had reached Umelam, her mind and spirit was psychologically disturbed. Monastic Life Embracing a monastic lifestyle in the Umelam Monastery as a nun, Dhana attempted to find balance in her suffering. Despite how long she lasted, her mental state had worsened even more, becoming irritant, ruthless and overall mad. By the time she began expressing violent tendencies, her position was ceased and was kicked out of the monastery. Dhana began to desperately search for shelter, immediately heading through the entrance of a tomb (Which would eventually be named the 'Tomb of Yama'). Unfortunately, boulders had fallen upon the entrance, trapping the nun in the tomb's labyrinth. After staggering through the shadows in a state of confusion and delay, she stopped at a chamber and fell into an agonising slumber for ages to come. Her spirit now radiating a strong evil energy, her physical body withering and her mentality becoming malicious. Redemption After years of isolation, Dhana's energy eventually attracted a confronting Santulanist guardian by the name of Yinyan. immediately sensing the Celestial's Chariot, the talisman that Trung became and housed Santulan's power, she revealed herself as the physical reincarnation of the celestial, declaring that Yinyan was only a incumbent of their power. with the opposing figure unphased, Dhana was immediately enraged and attacked Yinyan by syncing with the power she wielded. However, the reincarnation would fall weak and fell into submission. Unexpecting to be spared and soothed by the guardian, Yinyan began to educate Dhana that, regardless of being the physical embodiment of Santulan, she was only just as good as herself. She and the spirit immediately became pacified and felt enlightened, returning to the monastery whilst leaving the spirit's presence to be harmonised by Yinyan and the Celestial's Chariot. After redeeming herself, Dhana became a humble scholar and commentator of the Lama rank, managing the newly constructed monastic college and educating novice monks of the Santulan Canon and its peaceful values. She would teach many enlightening morals and wisdom for many years until she finally passed away in peace, the spirit of Santulan carried on in Yinyan's soul. Powers and Abilities Despite lacking the power of Santulan throughout almost all of her life, the presence of Santulan's spirit allowed Anga Dhana grants her an almost immortal body and the ability to sync with the celestial powers if she embraced its presence again.Category:Figures Category:Humans Category:Incarnations Category:Female Category:Santulan Category:Tibetan Category:Monks